Cleaning Day
by leejeeg
Summary: Dee comes home and catches his partner "cleaning". Shameless PWP


Cleaning Day by leejeeg

I do not own Fake: they belong to Sanami Matoh

Warnings: Blatent PWP DeexRyo

AN: the song that inspired this is La Dona E Mobile, as rendered by The East Village Opera Company

Cleaning Day

Dee sighed dramatically after he filed the last report. Rose was being a real hard ass, making him file all of his backlogged paperwork. He knew that today was Ryo's day off. This was just another cheap attempt to make Dee miserable, and all because Berkeley Rose could not get over Dee and Ryo becoming a couple. "He's jealous, Dee," Ryo had said. Of course he was, but it made no sense. Ryo was not his nor would he ever be. Rose never had a chance. Ryo was Dee's.

Dee grumbled to himself. One more week of working separate shifts and then they would be together again. He was living with Ryo now, but working separate shifts meant they couldn't see each other as much as they were used to and it was driving Dee nuts. For one thing, when Dee came home, Ryo was heading out to work. They hadn't had sex in six days. Oh, it was okay for Ryo, but Dee wasn't used to going without this long-that is now that he and Ryo were together.

Dee grabbed his jacket and headed for the precinct garage.

Dee was tired. And really horny. All the way home visions of Ryo naked and aroused flitted through his mind. He'd nearly run a red light thinking about Ryo in the throes of passion, a wanton look on his face that only Dee could elicit. His beautiful, sexy Ryo, his and his alone.

He trudged up the stairs wearily, too impatient to wait for the elevator. Sometimes he questioned the wisdom that had driven him to buy the adjoining apartment to expand it and his old place into one giant apartment. Still, Ryo hadn't hesitated when he asked him if he wanted to move in. Of course Bikky came with the deal, but he didn't care as long as he had Ryo. Besides, he really fed off the conflict that the brat supplied him with. They were so much alike, he and Ryo's foster son, a fact that neither he or Bikky would ever admit to anyone.

He fished his house keys out of his pocket. As he turned the lock in the doorknob he paused. Was that music coming out of their apartment? If it was it was a lot louder than Ryo usually allowed them to play it. _Oh, shit_! Did that mean that the brat was home alone? Ack! Dee was in no mood for Bikky right now. All he wanted was an ice cold beer and some lovin' from his sexy partner. As he stepped into the foyer he heard the music more clearly. It was weird. It was....._opera_? With a rock edge. That didn't seem to be the kind of thing that Bikky would listen to.

Then Dee remembered calling Ryo earlier while he was taking a break. Today was cleaning day. Ryo was nothing if not regimented.

He crossed into the kitchen and grabbed that beer. He was all set to barge in on the frenzied cleaning Ryo would be engaged in when he froze in his tracks in the doorway of the living room. A sultry rock tune poured out from the speakers. He recognized this: it was La Dona E Mobile. But what absolutely floored him, nearly made him drop his beer bottle, was his partner. Ryo was dancing around the room, swaying his hips like a belly dancer. Dee almost laughed out loud. Ryo was unaware of his presence because the disc player was blasting. He twirled and rotated his hips seductively. Dee moaned. The funny thing was that Ryo was dusting as he danced. _God, how sexy was this_?

Ryo was wearing a loose pair of navy sleep pants. They were supposed to be worn shirtless: Ryo was wearing an old soft blue dress shirt, unbuttoned, and he was barefoot. He looked so beautiful. Dee didn't dare interrupt him; as long as Ryo didn't know he was being watched he would continue to be uninhibited. Dee finished his beer in a long gulp and set the bottle quietly on the floor. He felt himself become constricted-suddenly his jeans were uncomfortable.

Now Ryo had his back to him, swaying his very fine ass. Dee bit his knuckle. Lust had taken over, but he stayed where he was, reluctant to stop his lover. Finally the song ended. "That was sexy, baby."

Ryo whirled around, startled. His eyes went wide. "D-Dee, how long have you been there?"

Dee smiled and made his way toward him. "Long enough. Hmmm. I thought that today was cleaning day, Ryo."

Ryo blushed, flushed with embarrassment at being caught doing something so, so.......licentious. But the heat that blazed in his fair cheeks was caused by something else as well. Part of him was thrilled to have enticed Dee. Ever since they became a couple Ryo was aware that his shyness could be daunting-at least for him; Dee never seemed to mind. "I _was_ cleaning, Dee," he whispered. "I'm almost finished." Ryo went over to the entertainment unit. He pointed to the top shelf. "Um, I can't quite reach that spot up there." He tapped his lip thoughtfully, turning to look at Dee. "Help?"

Dee was standing close. This was not a typical Ryo request. He was acting positively coyly. It turned Dee on.

He positioned himself behind Ryo and hoisted him up by his hips, a gasp leaving Ryo's lips. He held him steady, his arms tight around Ryo's thighs. Dee was stronger than he thought. Dee planted a fluttery kiss on the small of Ryo's back. Flustered he swiped at a spot on the shelf. He felt himself rapidly becoming aroused. Dee was so masculine. "P-Put me down."

Dee obliged him, letting him slide down against his body. He pulled him close and began nibbling his ear. Ryo tilted his head back in encouragement. Dee saw the remote to the cd player on a lower shelf and grabbed it. "What track was that song on?"

Ryo took a moment to answer, distracted by Dee's wandering hand on his chest. "Nnnum-four."

Dee pressed the number and put the remote back. When the song came on they began to sway together, slowly, Dee grinding his pelvis into Ryo's ass. Ryo moaned and Dee turned him around. Their mouths joined in an open, unrestrained kiss, tongues dancing around each other as their bodies continued to move synchronously. They moved toward and fell onto the couch, Dee removing Ryo's shirt and pants in two fluid movements before he frantically removed his own clothing. Ryo pulled Dee on top of him arching up into his groin, making Dee nearly shout with desire. Dee kissed his ear, licking and teasing his way down his neck, lingering at a collarbone and finally latching on to a delicate, pink nipple. Ryo's head tilted backward, his mouth in a silent o. Dee knew all of his pleasure zones and was quickly reminding him of that fact. He gasped when Dee's lips rubbed over the concave of his stomach. _So soft and smooth_, Dee thought as he savored the taste of Ryo's skin. Ryo's breaths were coming out in short pants-Dee's kisses had that effect on him. His hands twined in Dee's hair, as Dee continued to kiss his way down to Ryo's erect cock. He kissed the tip and then wrapped his lips around the head, swallowing the pre cum that pooled there. Ryo moaned helplessly. Dee took more of him down his throat and Ryo tried not to pump his hips too hard. Suddenly the delicious pressure ended and Ryo's eyes popped open. Dee was climbing to his feet and leaving the room. _Is he going to leave me like this_? Ryo felt bereft. "Dee! Where are you going? You can't leave me this way!"

"It's okay-be right there, baby." Dee ran into the bedroom and retrieved the tube of lubricant from his bedside table. He made a quick detour to the front door to make sure the extra lock was engaged. He was not in the mood to be interrupted by the brat right now. When he returned to the sofa Ryo was lying where he left him, impatience writ all over his beautiful face. "What...."

Dee grabbed him and kissed him hard. He held the tube aloft and Ryo blushed. "I also locked the brat out. It's been six days-six _long_ days, sexy and we're not getting interrupted." Dee was a little worried that Ryo would object but he was relieved of his anxiety when Ryo's response was to tackle him. He covered Dee's face in wet, hungry kisses, hands scrabbling frantically over Dee's body. The small break did not quell Dee's arousal and Ryo's nimble fingers stroked and massaged him, wringing moans and whimpers from his handsome dark-haired lover. They came together in a heated kiss and Dee pulled Ryo onto his lap. "Mmmm, Ryo. I love you."

"I love you too, Dee," Ryo said, breathless. Dee's finger found its way to Ryo's opening and stroked and tickled him there. Ryo leaned against him heavily, fingers gripping Dee's shoulders tightly. Dee applied another slick digit and gently pumped them in and out making Ryo shudder. When the third finger went in, Ryo cried out and Dee knew he found the magic button. He tortured his lover a little longer. _Sweet torture_. Ryo groaned and Dee felt him loosen up. He slowly removed his fingers. Then he positioned Ryo over his cock. "Ride me, baby." He helped Ryo sit and slowly impale himself on his manhood. It was slow and agonizingly delicious. Finally Ryo was seated on his lover, their hips joined. "Ohhh, Dee," Ryo moaned. Dee began a slow upward thrust. Ryo whimpered as he unfailingly stroked his prostate each time He began to roll his hips, causing Dee to gasp in surprised pleasure. "Yeah, that's it, move your hips like you were dancing before."

Ryo complied and Dee moaned long and loud. His hands gripped his hips and helped Ryo to raise and lower himself. Enveloped in an ever growing climax, Ryo undulated his pelvis in the most provocative manner, driving Dee almost senseless. The sight of his shy boyfriend moving so wantonly, along with the sensation of his tight heat grinding him sent Dee over the edge and he grasped Ryo tightly as he came. Ryo raised up once more and pushed down hard, claiming his own orgasm. They hugged each other, letting the wave of passion flow through them until it abated, leaving them sated and very, very happy. Ryo leaned backward to look at Dee's face. "That was great, Dee. Feel better now?" Dee grimaced at the smirk on his lips. "Hey, six days is a long time-for me. And it _was_ incredible, baby. You are the sexiest man I've ever seen."

"Right back at ya." He kissed Dee sweetly. They disentangled from one another and Dee held out his hand to Ryo who clasped it, smiling.

They decided to take a shower together before dinner. Ryo soaped Dee's chest as they kissed some more. Ryo could never get enough of Dee's kisses. "If I'd known how much fun cleaning day could be, I'd have started helping you a long time ago," Dee said nuzzling Ryo's neck. Ryo grinned. "That would be nice-you helping, I mean. Uh-Dee?"

"Mmm?"

"Just so you know, six days is a long time for me, too."

Dee growled into his ear as he reached for him. "Let's start making up for it."

End


End file.
